One More Round
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan and Haylie have faced so many villians, it's hard to keep track of them all! So, what happens when an old of friend Ryan's tries to ruin their relationship? Rylie.
1. Dinner Dilemma

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of One More Round! Enjoy! Sorry if it's little short than what I nornally do! Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Dinner Dilemma**

Whenever Haylie Anderson gets a little sugar high, Ryan Evans braced himself for the worst.

No, not the song by ATeens.

But, the small, tiny white cube that was placed into many things: coffee, candy, pop.

And his twin sister, Sharpay Evans, thought it'd be funny to see his reaction when she discovered Carmel Delights, a drink sold only at The Bed And Roses, a local coffee shop that Haylie liked to go into from time to time, because it reminded her so much of Starbucks back home.

"Haylie, calm down!" Ryan explained as she bounced around in his car on their way back to Haylie's house.

"Why?" she asked, and Ryan smiled at her.

"Because your going to hurt yourself. That's why." Ryan replied.

Hey, atleast she didn't hyper _while _she was in the car!

"How can I hurt myself while I'm in a car?" Haylie asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"You might hurt your head on the roof, on a window, or hit your head on the windshields, for one." Ryan responded.

Haylie nodded, and tried not to bounce as Ryan contuined driving, but a few minutes later, she was bouncing up and down again, grinning like the little girl she used to be.

Ryan sighed, and parked in the Anderson's driveway, and got out of the car, with Haylie following behind him, wearing the same grin she wore while in the car.

Thankfully, her mother wasn't home to see Haylie so wound up, and Ryan led her to the livingroom where she could atleast sit down.

Ryan sat down beside her, and gave her a smile.

"So...is the hyperness wearing off?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded, her blonde curls swinging, and Ryan gave her a grin of his own.

"Good." he said, and brought her towards him as Haylie gave a small yelp in surprise, and Ryan laughed.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" he asked, and Haylie shrugged as she snuggled up to him.

"Must be the sugar." she said.

"Could be. There would be no other reason." Ryan stated, kissing the top of her head, and Haylie smiled.

"Or it could be you." she said, and Ryan pretended to be shocked.

"_I _make you jumpy? That has to be a first!" Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"Well, sometimes you do. Especially since you call during dinner, and my mother gets mad." Haylie replied, and Ryan smiled.

"I didn't know that! When I ask her if it's a bad time, she just tells me it isn't." Ryan commented.

"That's your clue that were trying to enjoy supper." Haylie informed Ryan, who grinned.

"Hey, how am I suppose to know that your mother wants you and her to enjoy suppoer in peace? Maybe I like to call up my girlfriend at six or so and talk to her." Ryan stated, and Haylie looked at him as she smiled.

"Well, considering the fact that six is when most people eat." Haylie told him, and Ryan chuckled.

"Tell that to my family! With our mother gone, and our father working, it's just some maid that they hired this week..and when we were younger, too. We never had a proper family meal." Ryan told her, and Haylie sat up straight on the couch.

"I can ask my mom if she's willing to give up dad's spot for you." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at her, and he gave her a smile.

"No, it's okay, Haylie. I was just..." Ryan explained.

He wanted to say _joking_, but how do you say that when your girlfriend thought you were being serious?

Because you were.

"It's alright. We have room. Besides, my mom would love to have you!" Haylie stated.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Of course!" Haylie said, digging her cellphone out of her backpack, and was in the middle of calling her mom.

"Haylie, I don't need to eat over at your house! Sharpay will get lonely!" Ryan insisted, and Haylie looked at him.

"Nonsense! Your eating here. Just tell Sharpay your staying here a while longer." Haylie explained, and Ryan sighed as Haylie was talking to her mother.

"Really? That's great! Thanks, mom." Haylie said, and Ryan looked at her.

"So, what did she say?" Ryan asked.

"She says you can stay...aren't you going to call Sharpay?" Haylie asked.

"Oh! Yeah..right."

Ryan excused himself, and went outside to call Sharpay, and Sharpay picked up instantly.

"Ryan! Where are you? You were suppose to be home!" Sharpay snapped, and Ryan winced.

"I was, but Haylie wants me to eat over here tonight." Ryan explained.

"You know I don't like the maid! Ryan, how could you?" Sharpay asked.

"If you want, you can come over. I'm sure Mrs. Anderson will allow more." Ryan exclaimed, and Sharpay shook her head.

"No..I better not. I'll just stay here, and pretend to enjoy the chef's cooking." Sharpay said, and Ryan chuckled.

"Alright. Have fun, Shar." Ryan commented.

"Don't worry, brother. I will." Sharpay assured him, and Ryan went back inside.

"Hey. How did Sharpay take it?" Haylie asked as Ryan sat back down on the couch.

"Pretty well, I think. I told her your mother can probably allow one more, but she declined." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"Well, that's okay. Maybe next time." Haylie replied, and Ryan nodded.

"I just hate to think she's there all by herself. And the maid is no better...maybe I should just go home." Ryan stated, and Haylie looked at him.

"If you really want too. I mean, I don't mind at all. I can just tell my mom you had to leave, and she'll understand." Haylie commented, and Ryan looked at her.

"Are you trying to make me feel gulity? Or choose which house to eat at?" he asked, and Haylie laughed.

"Well, I'm telling you can eat with Sharpay! She is your sister!"

"But, I want to eat with you! You are my girlfriend!" Ryan pointed out, and Haylie giggled, and Ryan leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Alright, fine. Since you already asked that I should eat here, I will. Sharpay won't mind." he stated, and Haylie smiled as she got up from the couch.

"Well, come on then! My mother's going to be in a few minutes, and I told her I'd have the table set the time she gets home!" Haylie responded as Ryan laughed, and he followed her into the kitchen.


	2. The Third Evans Sibling

**Author's Note: So, here we go! Chapter two! I'm very excited to make an Jonas Brothers story, because they look like alot of fun to do! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: The Third Evans Sibling**

No, Sharpay and Ryan didn't have a secret sibling.

If they did, their parents would have told them so.

That would have caused some drama for sure!

Haylie was spending a school day afternoon with Sharpay, while Ryan had to do something for history.

"Me and Ryan have a secret sibling." Sharpay proclaimed that afternoon, and Haylie looked at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Sharpay had always joked that if Haylie and Ryan weren't dating, the three of them could be triplets.

Did Sharpay mean that, she wondered?

Sharpay looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Christian Walker. He was an old best friend of Ryan's."

And why was she telling Haylie this?

Haylie was still confused, and Sharpay looked at her confused face.

"Oh! You don't know him, do you?" she asked.

What was your first clue?

"I didn't excately grow up with you guys, so I wouldn't know." Haylie replied.

"Well, Ryan used to have a best friend named Christian Walker during our younger days. He'd hang out with us so much that everyone thought we were siblings. He'd perform with me if Ryan wasn't at school, and helped me with my schemes. Basically, he was just another version of Ryan." Sharpay explained, and Haylie grinned.

He even wore hats, too?

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Haylie commented.

"Who was an interesting guy?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay and Haylie jumped as Ryan came into the auditorium, giving a smile to the two girls, and a small kiss on the cheek for Haylie.

Sharpay returned his smile, and replied, "I think you know who were talking about, brother."

"No, I don't. I came in just a few minutes ago." Ryan stated.

"Christian Walker. Ring a bell?" Sharpay asked.

Haylie looked at Ryan, and his expression changed into a frown.

"Sharpay, what did I tell you about talking about him to people?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay smiled.

"I regret nothing, brother. It just sort of escaped my mind." Sharpay told him, and he looked at Haylie, and she cringed.

What was so bad about talking about an old friend? Haylie did all the time (back before the Mark Chan accident) when she was on memory lane.

"Ryan, what's so bad about Christian? I bet he's a nice guy." Haylie explained, and Ryan shook his head.

"Of course he was! Back when he and I were friends, he tried to take over my life!" Ryan stated, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't, Ryan. Your just being crazy." she pointed out.

Ryan looked at her, the frown that was on his face was digging deeper.

"Am I?"

Haylie shifted umcomfortably in her seat.

"Perhaps." she said, and Ryan sighed.

"I just hated the fact that everytime I was gone, he'd always fill in. And when I would return, he'd get an angry expression on his face." he replied.

"Look, he'd never replace my brother, and if he ever came, he'd never replace you as Haylie's boyfriend." Sharpay exclaimed, and Ryan finally smiled.

"I guess." he stated.

Haylie got up, and nodded.

"I agree with Sharpay about everything." she responded, going over to where he was, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Sharpay giggled.

"If he was here, he wasn't going to try to ruin a perfectly good relationship, either. You guys had too much of that." she explained, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks Shar." he explained, and Haylie laughed as SHarpay went backstage, and Haylie stayed with Ryan.

"So, was Christian really all that bad?" she asked him as they sat down again.

Ryan looked at her, and shook his head.

"I guess not. But, it seems like he wanted me out of the picture whenever I was gone..or, that's what it felt like."

Haylie smiled at him.

"Ryan, you'll never get replaced." Haylie ressured him, and Ryan frowned.

"I almost was, remember? When you fell in love with Jacob?" he asked.

"That was a mistake! And Sharpay said she was sorry." Haylie pointed out.

"I know. I just don't want to relive that again." Ryan commented, and Haylie nodded.

"I know you don't, and neither do I. But, I don't think he'll be a problem. He'll never come." Haylie replied.

Ryan frowned as he looked at her.

"But, you don't know that for sure! What if he comes, and decides that our relationship isn't good enough?"

Haylie rolled her eyes at his question, and he smiled.

"Well, it's true!"

"Alot of people say it isn't, but I want to believe the ones that say it is, and you better too." Haylie advisied, and Ryan grinned.

"How did you get so wise?" he asked her, and Haylie laughed.

"I guess from being around people who had their relationships torn apart really made me think." Haylie said, and Ryan smiled.

"Well, I've been hearing that my girlfriend is a advice guru...from Chad, anyways." Ryan explained, and Haylie smirked.

"I heard that my boyfriend has been talking to one of his friends, and it just so happens that a certain Wildcat is a magical romantic guru also?" Haylie asked, and Ryan pretended to looked surprised.

"I think I can handle my love life on my own! And Troy only helps so little!"

Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Troy?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes. I gave him that title. And it fits him too."

"More like suits him, if you ask me." Haylie responded, and Ryan chuckled.

"Hey now! I think he's mighty proud of it." Ryan told her, and Haylie grinned as she got up, and so did Ryan.

"Of course he is. He must like to solve everyone's romantical problems before he can solve his own." Haylie teased, and Ryan grabbed her by the waist, and Haylie screamed in surprise, while Ryan shook his head.

"Seriously, I do this to you everyday! You should be used to it." Ryan said, before giving her a kiss, and letting her go.

"I know. I just want to see if I can annoy you." Haylie stated, and that's when Sharpay came from backstage.

"What was that noise?" she asked, and Ryan laughed as Haylie's face crumbled.

"That was me!" she cried, and Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...sorry, Haylie. Well, I guess if Ryan's taking you home, then I'll see you later. Tootles!"

They watched Sharpay go down the stairs, and out the door, and Ryan nodded.

"Maybe we should head out too. Unless there's anyone you want to talk to first."

Haylie shook her head.

"Nope. I think you and Sharpay consume enough of my talking time."

Ryan laughed as he grabbed one of her hands, and they made their way out of the auditorium.


	3. Christian Comes Back

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Three: Christian Comes Back**

Ryan sat at the island in the kitchen, wondering what could be the surprise that his mother had gotten for him and Sharpay.

She seemed pretty excited (although she gets excited about anything these days, even if something that happens in the love lives of her children), and Ryan couldn't understand why.

That's when Sharpay came into the kitchen, and took a seat to Ryan.

"So, what do you think Mother's surprise is?" she asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"Beats me...I mean, it's for the both of us, so..."

That's when Mrs. Evans came into the kitchen, and she wore the world's biggest grin on her face.

"Children, meet Christian!"

Christian appeared at their mother's side, and each Evans sibling gave their different reaction to their mother's "surprise": Sharpay screamed, and Ryan almost fell off his chair.

"Hey, guys." Christian replied, and Sharpay ran over to hug him, and Ryan joined the welcome wagon.

"Hey, Christian. Long time no see." Ryan explained, as Sharpay was done hugging him.

"Likewise, Ryan. Your mother's been telling me so much about you guys." Christian stated, as he, Ryan, and Sharpay went back into the kitchen.

"Such as?" he asked, and Christian smiled.

"Like about Zeke and Haylie. Those two are lucky to have people in their lives."

"And we are forunate to have them in our lives." Ryan told him, as Sharpay set two water bottles down in front of them, and hopped on the seat next to Ryan.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Sharpay asked.

Christian took a drink of his water before replying to her question.

"You know...plays, school...I decided to take a break from all of that, and come here to see my favorite set of twins."

Oh, sure he did!

"Are you coming to East High?" Sharpay asked, and Christian nodded.

"As long as I'm here, yeah."

Sharpay clapped her hands, and Ryan looked less thrilled than his sister.

"You can't do that!" Ryan suddenly burst out, and Sharpay and Christian looked at him.

"Why not? I think the Wildcats would love to meet me." Christian explained, and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, Ryan. I think they would." Sharpay agreed, and Ryan looked at her.

Wasn't it her that said that if Christian came, he wouldn't ruin his relationship with Haylie?

"Can I talk you for a moment?" Ryan asked Sharpay, and they went out into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan pointed to the kitchen.

"That's what's wrong! It's Christian! Sharpay, you told me that--"

"Yes, I did, but he's not going to ruin your guys' relationship. He's just here to reconnect with us." Sharpay explained.

"He's not here to reconnect with anyone! We all know why he's here." Ryan said, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a Drama King, Ryan! I doubt he'd want to take over your life once he sees Haylie."

"All I'm saying is that when one of our old friends come, it leads nothing but trouble!" Ryan insisted, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Your just being crazy. He's not here to cause trouble." Sharpay replied.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she exclaimed as she walked back into the kitchen, and Ryan followed her.

"So, what is Haylie like, Ryan? I want to know what to except when I see her." Christian asked, and Ryan glared at Sharpay, who looked down at her water bottle.

"Well, she's very short, about 4'9, and she has curly, blonde hair that reaches down to her back, and she has brown eyes. She has a very bubbly personality." Ryan replied, and Christian smiled.

"She sounds very nice. I can't wait to meet her." Christian stated, and Ryan returned his smile, only it was strained.

"Of course. She will be pleased to meet you too." he said.

When Christian left, Ryan decided to call Haylie about Christian.

Of course, this would be the time that Troy would tell Ryan that he was getting protective, but he couldn't help it.

"Haylie?" he asked, when Haylie picked up.

"Hey, Ryan! What's up?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing much.." Ryan stated, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Haylie asked, and Ryan knew she was going to be concerned.

"Of course not! Why would there be?"

"Ryan." Haylie said, and he sighed.

"My friend Christian is back in town, and I just want to warn you." Ryan replied.

"Is that why your worried? Ryan, you know from the past that if that ever happens, we'll always get back together." Haylie explained.

"Yes, but you don't know that for sure."

"I think my boyfriend worries too much." Haylie said jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Haylie, this is serious!"

"Ryan, you think everything is serious." Haylie replied, and Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I know I'm right." Haylie said.

"But, what if you fall in love him?" Ryan asked, and he could hear Haylie smile.

"Ryan, I won't! And if I did, he'd never be you." Haylie told him, and Ryan frowned, but he felt slightly better.

"Thanks...I think." Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"Don't worry, Ryan. Maybe Christian is harmless." Haylie commented, and Ryan scoffed.

"I wouldn't say "harmless", Haylie." Ryan pointed out, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"That's because you haven't seen him since you guys were little!"

"And your point is?" Ryan asked, and Haylie grinned.

"My point is that he will not break us up, no matter how hard he tries. We have the Wildcats, remember?"

Oh, yes! The faithful Wildcats!

They came through for them so many times, especially Troy.

"Yes...of course."

"You sound doubtful."

"I'm not doubtful!" Ryan explained.

"Yes, you are. You think that because the Wildcats always succeed, you think they won't this time?" Haylie asked.

"No! I don't think that at all!" Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled.

"You do too. Admit it, Ryan. You even told me so." Haylie commented, and Ryan frowned.

"Maybe I doubt them a little bit, but after what they did for us a few times, I don't anymore." Ryan said.

"Good. Well, I gotta go. Seeyou at school. I love you." Haylie told him, and Ryan grinned.

"I love you too. Take care, Haylie."

Ryan pressed the end button, and looked at the picture that was sitting on the nightstand.

It was a picture of him and Christian when they were younger, and they looked happy.

Why couldn't they be like that now that they were older?

Ryan shook his head, and got off his bed, and looked at the picture looked at the picture before placing it face down on the table.

"Best friends...yeah, right!" Ryan scoffed, and headed out of his room to see what Sharpay was doing.


	4. Haylie Meets Christian

**Author's Note: I'm updating this twice because I've been obsessed with my JoBro fanfic, I kind of forgotten about this one...enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: Haylie Meets Christian**

When Ryan picked up Haylie the next morning, Haylie decided to cheer him up by placing in Taylor Swift's CD in his CD player (even though she knew he disliked country music, Taylor Swift always caught him in a good mood).

"Are you still mad about Christian being here?" she asked as Taylor Swift sang softly in the background.

"Of course not! If Sharpay is happy that he is here, so am I!" Ryan said, and Haylie smiled at him.

"Ryan, I know you." she replied, and Ryan smiled back at her.

"Listen, I'm not going to do anything radical, okay? He'll be gone before Sharpay can fabulous." Ryan told her as they neared the school.

"Whatever you say." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at her.

"I know so." Ryan told her, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before getting out.

Haylie spotted her friends who were listening to Sharpay talk, and she went over there.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Christian's here!" Sharpay explained, and Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, and Kelsi Nielsen groaned.

"Don't get her started again, Haylie." Taylor advisied, and Sharpay frowned.

"Well, sorry for talking about an old friend!" she snapped as the bell rang, and the group of girls went to homeroom.

On her way to homeroom, Haylie colided into someone, and she fell to the ground.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!"

Haylie looked up to see a guy around her age, and she smiled.

"No problem! I do this all the time! Ask Ryan if you don't believe me." Haylie said as the guy helped her up.

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan? Then you must be Haylie!" he stated, and Haylie grinned.

"Yep. That's my name, so don't wear it out."

"Ryan told me all about you yesturday...he wasn't joking when he told me you were pretty." the guy told her.

"Excuse me, but my mom told me I shouldn't talk to strangers." Haylie commented, and the guy broke out into a grin.

"My name is Christian Walker. I'm a friend of Ryan and Sharpay's." Christian told her, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...Sharpay couldn't stop talking about you in the quad."

Christian burst out laughing, and Haylie smiled uneasily.

"Funny too...man, how did Ryan end up you?" Christian asked.

"Fate, I guess?" Haylie asked, and Christian shook his head as Haylie went into the room, and Christian followed her inside.

"Where do you normally sit?" Christian asked, and Haylie looked at him oddly.

"Um...I sit by Ryan." she said, pointing to the seat that was next to Ryan, who was busily studying math.

Christian nodded as Haylie went over to Ryan, and Ryan looked up.

"Hey." he said, and his smile vapored when he saw Christian.

"Hey, Christian." Ryan said, and Christian gave him a smile.

"I met your girlfriend. She's really something."

"Yeah, she is." Ryan explained, and Haylie began to feel worried.

After all, Ryan could be protective when he wants to be, and she realized that if Christian threatens anything towards their relationship, Ryan would go nuts.

Boys: hontestly!

When homeroom got out, Haylie walked with Ryan out of the room so she could talk to him.

"Well, Christian seems nice, Ryan." Haylie replied as she spotted Christian talking to Sharpay, and Ryan frowned.

"You fell into his trap, didn't you?" he asked.

"What trap?" Haylie asked, frowning herself.

"You know...falling in love with him." Ryan stated, and Haylie looked at him.

"Ryan, we've been through this! I'm going to fall in love with him because I got you, remember? There's no one on earth that could replace you."

Ryan gave her a smile as he looked at her.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Haylie grinned, and stepped in front of him.

"But, it's true!" she stated, and Ryan smirked as he picked her up, and Haylie was laughing.

"No, Ryan! Not here!" she explained, and Ryan kissed her on the cheek before placing her down.

"Why do you do that to me, Ryan?" she asked as they contuined to walk.

"Because your small, and you know small people are good to lift." Ryan told her seriously, and Haylie wacked him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny!" she replied as Ryan laughed, and he gave her a smile.

"It is too. Just seeing your expression on your face is funny!"

"Well, it isn't to me! How would you like to be lifted up in the air all the time?" she asked, and Ryan chuckled.

"I guess I see your point. But, if I can't do it to you, who am I suppose to do it too?" he asked, and Haylie pretended to be thoughtful.

"How about Boi?" she asked, prefering to Sharpay's small dog.

"No. Sharpay would kill me if I ever did that to Boi." Ryan said, and Haylie sighed.

"Then I guess it has to be me, then." she replied as Ryan took her hand, and smiled

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing!"

"Because--"

"Hey!"

Haylie was cut off when Christian came up to them, and she saw Ryan frown.

"Oh, hey, Christian." Haylie said, and Christian smiled at her.

"I need someone to show me around this school. Do you care to be my tour guide?" he asked, and Haylie returned his smile as Ryan's frown dug deeper.

"Sure. I'd be happy to."

"Cool...well, I'll see you guys in class!"

When he was out of an earshot, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Tour guide? I could have used a better pick-up line than that!"

Haylie grinned as she took hold of his hand.

"Is Ryan Evans jealous?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her, pretending to be shocked.

"No! Of course not! If I was jealous, which I'm not, I'd be all over the guy." Ryan commented, and Haylie giggled.

"I see." Haylie replied, and Ryan grinned.

"Well, I would be!" he protested, and Haylie smiled as she stood up on tip-toe, kissed him on the cheek, and swiped his hat off his head.

Ryan frowned, touching his head, and realized what she just done.

"Haylie? Haylie Anderson, come back with my hat!"

Haylie laughed as Ryan ran up to her.

"You'd have to catch me first, drama-boy!" she explained, and laughed even harder as Ryan caught up with her, grabbed his hat, and placed it on his head.

"See? I knew I could catch you." he told her as the bell rang, and they went inside the classroom.


	5. The Competion Gets Rough

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: The Competion Gets Rough**

For the rest of the day, Ryan completely forgot about Christian's invasion, even if he was in some of the same classes as him and Haylie.

It wasn't until he reached the auditorium that he had gotten a surprise.

Christian was sitting on the stage, talking to Sharpay, and all Ryan did was just looking at them, with his mouth slightly open.

This happened to be one of the places where he and Sharpay couldn't be bothered!

Unless you were Haylie, of course.

Ryan made himself move towards the stage, where Sharpay and Christian stopped talking, and they looked at him.

"Well, look who's here!" Christian explained, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get enough of you during the day?" Ryan asked, which came off as mean, and Sharpay widen her eyes.

"Ryan! That's not how we treat an old friend!" she snapped, and Christian chuckled.

"Wow, who was the twin who had the personality make-over? Everyone told me it was Sharpay, but it must be you." Christian replied jokely, but Ryan wasn't laughing.

"Your trying to take over my life! First Sharpay, now Haylie!" Ryan explained, and Christian raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Ryan." Christian said, and Ryan glared at him.

"I think you do. You used to do it when we were little, too." Ryan responded, and Chrsitian shook his head.

"I seriously have no idea what your talking about, Ryan. Really." Christian explained, and Sharpay was iniching towards the curtain, probably to not get in the way of the boys' brawl.

"I'll be back here if you need me.." she replied, and Ryan faced Christian with a frown on his face.

"Drop the whole innocence act, Christian. It's getting old, even for you." Ryan pointed out, and Christian frowned also.

"I'm not acting. I don't have a clue about what your talking about." Christian stated, and Ryan sighed, trying to restrain himself from knocking some sense into his head.

"You don't remember, do you? Well, I do. Whenever I was gone, you always seem happy to take my place. Whenever I return, you seem angry I was back. If you don't remember that, well...what do you remember?" Ryan asked.

Christian bit his lower lip, and nodded.

"Actually, I do remember alittle bit of it." Christian commented, and Ryan looked at him.

Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"I remember perfectly, now that you mentioned it. But, I wouldn't call it, "taking over your life". Sometimes the people in your life seem to favor me abit more than you, especially your sister when you guys were younger, and she still does today." Christian added, and Ryan smirked.

"I think your wrong. She may still like you, but she has a boyfriend now. And she isn't the Mountain Lion that she was when she was younger." Ryan responded.

"Speaking of, I guess you and Haylie went through alot of ups and downs, right?" Christian asked, and Ryan nodded.

"You could say that." Ryan said catiously, and Christian smiled, but the smile that Ryan was used to.

He wasn't going to try to steal Haylie away from him, was he?

Ryan would like to see him try!

"What if you lose Haylie, and couldn't get her back?" Christian asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"I almost did, but we got back together." Ryan responded, and Christian glanced at him.

"When I was talking to Haylie, she told me that you guys met because of fate." Christian stated, and Ryan grinned.

"Some people put it that way, I guess. It's not everyday you meet a girl like Haylie." Ryan replied, and Christian nodded.

"Yes, I've noticed that." Christian said shortly, and a pause followed them.

Ryan wished that Sharpay would come out of the backroom, so he didn't have to talk to Christian anymore.

Unless he used that teleapath stuff that Chad kept talking about one day, and see to it that it actually worked.

Before he could send Sharpay a brain message, Christian started to talk again.

"Well, I better go. Tell Sharpay I said good-bye."

When the doors slammed, that was Sharpay's cue to come outside.

"So? What did he talk about?" she asked, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't on the other side?" he asked.

When Jacob and he were talking, Sharpay overheard their conversation perfectly.

"No...I was in the dressingroom." she explained, and Ryan sighed.

He guessed his sister wasn't going to help out of this situation.

'But, seriously. What did he say?" Sharpay asked as they made it out of the auditiorium.

"Just stuff...Haylie." Ryan replied, and Sharpay smirked.

"Your worst nightmare." she joked, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know how I'm always afraid that Haylie will be taken away from me, and she almost has. Twice." he said, prefering to Jacob, and when their father, Mr. Evans, had met her.

"Of course I know that! That's your biggest nightmare in the whole world!" Sharpay explained, and Ryan looked at her.

"More like my biggest fear." he commented, and Sharpay smiled.

"You know if anything goes wrong, you can always count on the Wildcats for support." she pointed out, and Ryan nodded.

"I know that. I always known that." he stated as they went to their seperate cars.

"Because Troy keeps telling you?" Sharpay asked.

"Something like that." Ryan said as he got into the car, and turned it on.

Taylor Swift blasted on the CD player, and Ryan blushed as Sharpay started to laugh.

"Isn't that abit loud?" she asked Ryan turned it down.

"It's not like anyone could hear that anyways." he commented.

Sharpay smirked at him, and pointed to the CD player.

"Since when do you listen to Taylor Swift? I thought you disliked country music." Sharpay asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"I dislike it, but for some reason, Taylor Swift always puts me in a good mood."

"Or maybe Haylie has something to do with it. You know, driving her to and from school can bring out the best in you." Sharpay explained, and Ryan stuck his tongue out at her and Sharpay laughed even harder as she got into her own car.

As Ryan followed Sharpay home, he thought about what Christian had said.

It didn't seem like he liked Haylie, but then again, he didn't know that about Jacob, neither.

Maybe the competion is heating up?


	6. I Won't Be There

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Six: I Won't Be There**

When Haylie stepped into East High, alongside with Ryan, everyone felt different to her.

Maybe she was just acting crazy.

Like her boyfriend, maybe?

"Are you okay?"

Haylie looked up to see Ryan frowning down at her.

She gave him a smile to ressure him everything was fine.

"I'm fine. Really." Haylie told him, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Haylie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Stop worrying so much about me, Ryan. Maybe we should switch roles, and _I _should be worried about _you_!"

"It's fun to worry about you, though. Besides, you don't need to worry about me." Ryan said, and Haylie grinned.

"Maybe I need to be. Some people are telling me my boyfriend's growing crazy." she replied, and Ryan looked at her.

"What do they know? I'm just really protective." Ryan said, and Haylie shook her head.

"I don't know. I think I agree with them." Haylie explained playfully, and Ryan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they high-tailed to her locker.

"So, are you still going to play tourguide with Christian?" Ryan asked as Haylie got her morning books out from her locker.

Haylie closed her locker shut, and looked at him.

"Ryan, I'm not. Besides, why didn't he just ask Sharpay if he was so interested in learning about the school?" Haylie asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"Because guys like him like to flirt with girls that are taken?" he asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm not that type of girl that plays that game." Haylie replied, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"And that's why I like you. You stay faithful." Ryan explained, and as they were heading towards Ms. Darbus' room, Christian stopped them.

"May I speak to Haylie, Ryan?" Christian asked, and Ryan frowned.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Ryan asked back, and Christian glanced at him.

"She has a choice, you know. You don't need to get so protective." Christian told him, and Haylie nodded, stepping away from his touch.

"I'll see you in homeroom, alright?" she asked, and Ryan nodded as he steered into the classroom, and Haylie looked at Christian.

"So, what's up? Do you still need a tourguide?" she joked, and Christian frowned.

"Not excately...I was wondering why you liked being with Ryan."

Haylie smiled at his statement, and she shook her head.

"Well, he's...different." she explained, and Christian smirked.

"More different than the other drama boys, Haylie? You know they aren't all different."

Haylie bit her lower lip, and thought about his question.

Was Ryan just like the other drama boys she ever came a cross? He seemed different than Mark, that was for sure.

"I don't know...I just know he's different." Haylie responded.

Christian smiled as he shook his head.

"Haylie, that's not a reason. If I talk to another girl, they'll say their boyfriend is nice or funny. You just say he's different."

"Well, it's true! He's more different than any guy I ever met!" Haylie explained, and Christian looked at her.

"More different than me?"

"What--"

He didn't get to finish her sentance as Christian leaned in to kiss her, and Haylie's mind switched to Ryan, and she shoved Christian away.

"What are you doing? I have a boyfriend, in case you didn't notice!" Haylie explained, and Christian's expression turned angry.

"Why does everyone care about Ryan? What about me?" Christian asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"Well, maybe he isn't some jerk who steals other guys' boyfriends!"

"Jerk? Is that what you think of me? What if Ryan is the jerk? You know, he's been protective of you ever since you guys started dating. Everyone thinks it's cute, but I don't." Christian replied, and Haylie looked at him.

"That's just his way of--"

"I'm not finished. He lies to you, Haylie. He protects you by lying to you. What kind of boyfriend is that? Did you know he used to be a cocky jerk before he met you?" Christian stated, and Haylie felt the tears raising to her eyes.

"Stop it! He isn't some jerk!" Haylie said, and that's when Ryan came out from Ms. Darbus' room.

"Haylie, homeroom is almost over, and Ms. Darbus is--"

He stopped talking when he saw Haylie's face, and he glanced at Christian.

"What did you say to her?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself, Ryan? It's better if she heard it from you than me. Because I heard that the truth hurts more than the lies do."

Haylie glanced up at Ryan with tears in her eyes.

"He said you were sided with Sharpay..." she exclaimed, and Ryan frowned.

"Tara said that, and I told you I wasn't excately evil."

"Henchmen appear nice, but they are truely evil, Haylie." Christian told her, and Ryan glared at him.

"Don't say anything that'd change her mind!"

"Controlling, aren't we?" Christian asked, and Haylie walked away from the two guys.

"You know what? I don't believe the both of you. Your both lying!" she said, and the two guys looked at her, except with a different expression: Ryan was frowning, and Christian was smirking.

"Way to make a choice once in your life, Haylie." Christian explained, and Haylie looked at him, glaring.

"You are worst than Ryan, so don't tell me otherwise!" she commented, and started to walk away until she felt someone stop her.

"You don't believe him, don't you?"

Haylie twirled around to find Ryan standing there, and she glanced at him.

"Maybe. He sounded more convincing than Tara ever was." she told him.

"Haylie, I told you. I wasn't excately evil." Ryan said.

"Maybe not, you still lied to me, Ryan. I always valued trust: friendship or relationship!"

"And I'm trying to make you see I'm not." Ryan stated, walking up to her, and he gave her a small smile, but Haylie didn't smile back.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I should have not liked you in the first place. I should have done what Connor wanted, and dated a jock. Drama boys like you cause so much drama."

No pun needed, I guess.

Ryan's smile turned into a hurt expression.

"Haylie--"

"Sorry, Ryan."

Haylie gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned away quickly before he saw her eyes water up.

Maybe she was crazy, but she thought she heard Ryan's voice travel down the hallway:

"Good-bye, Haylie."

And when she turned around to see if he was there, he wasn't.

He was gone, and that made Haylie cry even harder.


	7. Save You

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! The last chapter will be up soon! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: Save You**

After his conversation with Haylie, Ryan decided to find Christian, and confront him about what he said to Haylie.

He found Christian sitting in the auditorium, and Ryan marched up to him.

"What did you say to Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Christian looked at him.

"I didn't say anything to her. I just wanted to know if she wanted to be my tourguide." Christian stated.

"Tourguides don't cry, Christian." Ryan pointed out, and Christian glanced at him.

"They might, Ryan. Haylie's pretty upset about what she found out about you."

"You _lied _to her, Christian!" Ryan said.

"Don't you, Ryan?" he asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"I lie to protect her from the truth." Ryan explained.

"The truth is sometimes good, Ryan. It isn't always bad." Christian replied, and Ryan glanced at him.

"True, but she knows I lie to her to protect her from what's going to happen." Ryan commented.

"And you think that's better than telling her the truth?" Christian asked, and Ryan gazed at the ground.

"Well...I...maybe."

"Ryan, Ryan. You don't know anything about love, do you? She wants to hear the truth from you, but instead, you feed her lies. I think as your first girlfriend, she deserves hear it." Christian responded, and Ryan looked at him.

He'd except to hear something like that from Troy, but not as classy.

Was it possible that his old best friend, and future enemy...was right?

"She hates me, Christian, if you didn't see." Ryan told him, and Christian smiled as he got up.

"I hear Haylie doesn't stay mad at you for too long, Ryan. She might just come around." Christian stated, and walked out of the auditorium.

Ryan sighed, and sat down in Christian's vacant seat, and whipped out his cellphone.

He was sure that Haylie was still mad at him, and it seemed like that she wouldn't want to listen to him, otherwise, he'd make her listen.

He speed-dialed Haylie's number, and she answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked, and Ryan could feel the flatness in her voice.

"Um, hey Haylie. It's Ryan." Ryan stated.

He was surprised she hadn't erased him from her cellphone dictionary!

"What do you want, Ryan?" Haylie asked again, and Ryan looked at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You should know the truth instead of me lying to you all the time."

"Sometimes the truth is nice once and awhile, Ryan. I'm not going to get upset if you tell me me." Haylie pointed out, and Ryan nodded.

"I know, but the stuff that dealt with the winter musical last year, I didn't know you'd want to know, and you wouldn't like me. If I didn't tell you, we wouldn't be dating!" Ryan explained, and Haylie suddenly laughed, something Ryan hadn't heard in awhile.

"I'd still like you even if you told me that! And if we weren't dating, you make a really good friend, Ryan. Everyone says so, even Sharpay, and she often doesn't admit these type of things."

Ryan smiled as he looked at the stage.

"I like it even better that were dating. I was your friend, I'd have a crush on you."

"Like what Troy had?" she asked.

"Except it wouldn't be a secret." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled.

"Well, mine be. Actually, before we started dating, it was always you that I had a crush on."

Ryan almost dropped the phone on the floor in surprise.

"You told me you liked Chad!" he explained, and Haylie laughed.

"I just said that to lead you off! And Taylor didn't like him at the time, so he was perfect."

"So...you don't like Chris Evans neither?" Ryan asked, naming the actor who played Johnny, and Haylie giggled.

"The only Evans I like is the one I'm dating right now." Haylie said, and Ryan smiled.

"I always thought you'd date a jock. I didn't know you liked drama geeks."

"Hey, a girl can be different, can't she? And isn't that abit typical? A girl liking a jock?" she asked, and Ryan grinned.

"I guess it is." Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"Then I can say that you should have ended up with a Sharpette."

"A Sharpette would never compare to you. Or would she be you."

There was a pause that followed, and Ryan thought this was going good.

Maybe everyone was right: they always seemed to make-up after a day of fighting, which seemed really strange, yet most couples aren't like them.

"Hey, did you want to come over to my house? My mom just got a hammock."

"What's that?" Ryan asked, as he got up, and started out the doors.

"It's sort of like a swing, only it hangs from the trees. I think once you see it, you'll understand what I mean."

"What if I can't get up?" Ryan asked.

"Then I'll make room." Haylie explained, and Ryan laughed.

"Alright. I'll come. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just yourself is fine. Unless you want to bring something else afterwards, I don't care." Haylie said.

Ryan was outside the parking lot, and he grinned.

"Well, I do need to bring your CD back.." Ryan explained.

"Oh, yeah! I was wondering where that went!"

"Or maybe I should keep it, and give you a new one. Me and Taylor have bonded." Ryan joked, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"She could replace me easily! I can't sing about Tim McGraw."

"You know I'm just joking, Haylie. Your the only girl for me." Ryan said as he started up his car, which was by far the only car in the parking lot, besides the jocks who stayed after to practice.

"I know. Well, I'll see you later, okay?" Haylie asked.

"Alright." Ryan said, and he ended the conversation, and drove out of the parking lot.

Things have seemed to come easier once he talked to Haylie, and finding out she had a crush on him like he did on her was amazing to find out as well.

Ryan would guessed the only thing he would be to her was a friend!

A best friend, that is.

He smiled as he drove up her driveway, and got out of the car, and walked up the steps to the door.

Haylie awnsered it with a smile, and Ryan grinned.

"So, where's this hammock I've been hearing about?"

And her laughter rang in his ears as she showed him the front yard, and he decided that everything was back to normal.

For now, anyways.


	8. Hanging In The Hammock

**Author's Note: Chapter eight might be short, but I think you guys will like it! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Eight: Hanging In The Hammock**

"Okay, maybe there isn't going to be enough room." Haylie explained, and Ryan grinned as he tried to get himself comfortable.

"If I get off, that means you fall off." Ryan pointed out, and Haylie looked thoughtful.

"We can make this work, trust me...Gabriella and I have laid on this before."

Ryan laughed as he looked at her.

"And I see you guys are still living."

Haylie wanted to wack him, but all she did was roll her eyes.

"That's mean! What if I said that about you?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Alright, alright."

"I have an idea that I know will work! Lay on the opposite end, and I'll lay on this side."

Ryan did as he was told, and laid on the opposite end of Haylie, and Haylie stayed where she was as the hammock swayed lightly in the wind, and Haylie smiled.

"See, I knew my logical thinking would come in handy."

"So, why don't you use it for the Decathlon match? Or science?" Ryan asked.

"Because they aren't as fun...I mean, Decathlon might be, but I'll let Gabriella and Taylor share that spotlight." Haylie explained.

"Gabriella always told me they need another nerdette."

"I thought I was a floater?"

"Well, your both...I mean...you are..."

Haylie laughed, and she grinned.

"I wish you could have heard yourself! I love it when I make you confused."

"Don't get cocky, Anderson. The last thing I want is a cocky girlfriend." Ryan told her.

"Alot of people have been telling me I have a cocky boyfriend!" Haylie explained, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"True, true. But, it's in my blood."

"I thought the theater was in your blood?"

"That too."

Haylie looked up to see the treetops, sunshine, and blue skies with nonexistant white clouds. Today could have been more perfect than she ever could have imgained.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts stopped as she felt herself being rocked, and Haylie sent her attention over at Ryan, who was grinning.

"Ryan!" she yelped, and Ryan laughed.

"Hey, it was getting boring. Besides, this is fun." Ryan replied, and Haylie shook her head as Ryan contuined to swing them back and forth.

"You know, this is sort of relaxing." Haylie said.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Ryan asked, and Haylie giggled.

This so beated a Friday night movie, but Haylie didn't say that to Ryan.

Atleast this kept her awake!

The ringing of a cellphone cut through the peacefulness, and Haylie realized it was her cellphone that was ringing.

"I'll get it." she annouced, and reached down on the ground to get the vibrating object.

"Hello?" she asked, and Sharpay was on the other line.

"Tell Ryan Mother wants him back early. Were meeting Daddy at the airport." she explained, and Haylie looked at Ryan, who was looking at her.

"Will do, Sharpay. Take care." she told her friend, and she looked at her boyfriend.

"Did you forget your cellphone on purpose?" she asked, and Ryan pretended to look innocent.

"What? Can't I have a moment with my girlfriend?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Anyways, Sharpay says your meeting your father at the airport tonight, so she wants you home early. Atleast, that's what your mother said." Haylie explained, and Ryan rolled her eyes.

"She's making you her messager now?" he asked, as he got out of the hammock, and Haylie clutched to the sides tightly so she wouldn't fall out.

"No! She just knew you "forgot" your cellphone, and she called me." Haylie said as she got of the hammock to join him.

"I want to spend tonight with you, though." Ryan pointed out.

"There will other Fridays, Ryan. I think you should spend it with your family." Haylie said, because she knew if her father flew in to see his children, she would hang out with her family too.

But, Ryan still was holding the car door handle, with a frown on his face.

"I guess."

Haylie's face lit up as she got an idea.

"How about tomorrow?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Aren't you going shopping with Gabriella tomorrow, though?"

"Tomorrow night, I mean." Haylie pointed out, and Ryan smiled.

"I think I can make it. Well, I'm off." he said, and Haylie gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to make you late. Sharpay will probably have your head."

Ryan shook his head.

"It's my dad...I think they can wait."

Ryan let go of the door handle, and looped his arms around Haylie's waist as Haylie laughed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she stated, and Ryan kissed her on the cheek.

"Never!" Ryan declared, and Haylie laughed even harder.

"That's so corny." she replied, and Ryan nodded as he let her go.

"I know. I just had to say that." he replied.

"Oh, just like your 'I proclaim war!' speech?" Haylie asked, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Now _that _was corny!"

"Face it, Ryan: your a corny guy." Haylie told him, Ryan smirked.

"Everyone loves a corny guy, right?" he asked, and Haylie smiled.

"I think so."

They returned to Ryan's car, and Ryan looked at it, and Haylie knew he didn't want to leave.

"If you are any later than you are, Sharpay will get angry, and I won't see you again."

"Or I can sneak out, and see you. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

"She would, Ryan. Unless your mother told my mom, that is." Haylie replied as Ryan sighed, and got into his car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded as he drove off, and Haylie was standing in the driveway, looking after him, and then she blinked as she went back to the hammock.

The days that involved drama made her realize that love could overcome anything, even love-sick guys who thought you and your boyfriend didn't belong together.

You know, that'd make a really good story...

Haylie smiled as she shook her head, and got her journal and pen, and started to write, while listening to the nature sing it's song.


End file.
